Treasure
Treasure is the lodestone of the endowed children at Bloor's Academy. Working as the cook in the kitchens, she keeps the balance between the good and the bad, and does her best to look out for the children there. Physical Appearance Treasure is described as being a small woman with dark, greying hair and very rosy cheeksChapter 14: Billy's dark bargain, Page 189, Midnight for Charlie Bone. Her face is described as being worn and lined, but there are moments when one can glimpse the youth and beauty she once hadChapter 6: Into the freezer, Page 77, Charlie Bone and the Time Twister. She is said to be plump and surprisingly light-footedChapter 8: You can't go back!, Page 96, Charlie Bone and the Time Twister. Personality Treasure is portrayed as the most maternal figure inside the walls of Bloor's Academy. She treats the children sternly but kindly, and makes no exceptions, as seen when she scolds Manfred Bloor in Charlie Bone and the Time Twister''Chapter 5: Olivia makes a sense, Pages 59-60, ''Charlie Bone and the Time Twister. She does not tolerate rudeness or cruelty, and does her best to maintain the balance between the endowed at Bloor's. History Treasure and her younger sister, Pearl, grew up on an island in the northChapter 12: 'Take him to the dungeons!', Page 153, Charlie Bone and the Time Twister. Their father worked as a fisherman, and whenever they saw him off to sea, he caught more fish than normal: it became clear the girls were endowed with luck and tranquillity. People quickly came to the island to buy their father's fish, and soon enough he became rich enough to buy the entire islandChapter 12: 'Take him to the dungeons!', Pages 153-154, Charlie Bone and the Time Twister. When Treasure was sixteen, Lord Grimwald came to the island with the purpose of marrying either her or Pearl. Their father saw him off with refusal, though not before Grimwald threatened both girls with revengeChapter 12: 'Take him to the dungeons!', Page 154, Charlie Bone and the Time Twister. A year after Grimwald's visit, Treasure and Pearl left the island to travel the world, and on their journey they met their loversChapter 12: 'Take him to the dungeons!', Page 155, Charlie Bone and the Time Twister. When they returned to their island, they found nothing: the island, including their house and parents, had been drowned by the largest tidal wave in history. When their sweethearts drowned at sea not long after, they realised the truth: Lord Grimwald had begun to exact his revengeChapter 12: 'Take him to the dungeons!', Page 155, Charlie Bone and the Time Twister. The sister made the decision to part ways to escape Grimwald, as travelling alone made them less recognisable. Over the years, they worked in underground, shadowy places, helping where they could. Eventually, Treasure learned of Bloor's Academy needing a cook and took the job in order to help some of the children, assuming that if they were endowed like her and Pearl, they wouldn't have had an easy timeChapter 12: 'Take him to the dungeons!', Page 155, Charlie Bone and the Time Twister. She was initially given a cold room in the eastern wing of the academy, but soon enough found and moved into a labyrinth of warm, comforting rooms hidden underneath the school. One of the entrances is in the back of a closet, the handle disguised as a brush. When Ollie Sparks disappeared in the ruin for three days a year before Midnight for Charlie Bone, she held a huge midnight feast for himChapter 20: The battle of the endowed, Page 269-270, Midnight for Charlie Bone. Recent Events Midnight for Charlie Bone Treasure is first mentioned in reference to BlessedChapter 10: Skeletons in the cupboard, Page 136, Midnight for Charlie Bone and is first seen pacing outside of the Boys' Dormitory looking for himChapter 14: Billy's dark bargain, Page 190, Midnight For Charlie Bone so she can drop his ears. Later on, she prepared an impromptu feast to celebrate Charlie Bone's escape from the ruinChapter 20: The battle of the endowed, Pages 267-268, Midnight for Charlie Bone. Charlie Bone and the Time Twister In Chapter 5, Treasure inadvertently helps to stall Manfred Bloor for Olivia Vertigo, allowing Charlie to smuggle food to Henry Yewbeam, then hidden at the top of the Music TowerChapter 5: Olivia makes a mess, Pages 59-60, Charlie Bone and the Time Twister. Later on, she helps to rescue Henry from the freezer he ends up trapped in, and allows him to hide in her secret roomsChapter 6: Into the freezer, Pages 72-79, Charlie Bone and the Time Twister. Treasure is once again called on when Gabriel Silk ends up with Dorothy de Vere's cursed glove stuck on his hand, and ends up fetching Dorothy to remove itChapter 8: You can't go back!, Pages 94-96, Charlie Bone and the Time Twister. She later delivers a message from Orvil Onimous to Charlie, telling the boy to go to the Pets' Café on Saturday: the reason is later revealed to be a secret way to get into the academy to rescue HenryChapter 17: Tancred and the tree, Page 224, Charlie Bone and the Time Twister. At the end of the novel, Treasure was one of the attendees at Paton Yewbeam's birthday partyChapter 21: Paton has a party, Pages 273-274, Charlie Bone and the Time Twister. Appearances * Midnight for Charlie Bone (Book 1) * Charlie Bone and the Time Twister (Book 2) * Charlie Bone and The Blue Boa (Book 3) * Charlie Bone and the Castle of Mirrors (Book 4) * Charlie Bone and the Hidden King (Book 5) * Charlie Bone and the Wilderness Wolf (Book 6) * Charlie Bone and the Shadow of Badlock (Book 7) * Charlie Bone and the Red Knight (Book 8) References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Articles that need improvement Category:Endowed Adults Category:Endowed Category:Good Endowed